


A Different Kind of Miracle

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to Miller's Crossing. Jeannie stays a night in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/gifts).



Jeannie shifted in her hospital bed, the lingering dull ache in her legs the only evidence of her latest space adventure courtesy of her older brother. And she didn't even have to go into space this time; the reality of which still left her a little breathless when she thought about it. The memory of that first moment looking down on Earth with the black void stretching in all directions was something that she would always remember with perfect clarity, just the same as the first time she held Madison and her first kiss with Kaleb. To her, all three moments were connected, irrevocably interrelated by an overpowering sense of hope, wonder, and terror.

Thinking of her husband and her child brought her eyes all the way open again and she re-fluffed her pillows. If she'd had her way, and she would have except Meredith and the rest of the doctors were still worried about her recovery from the nanites, she'd be home with them right now. It didn't help that her last memory of home was being kidnapped from her own bed while masked men pointed guns at her husband.

She sighed and rolled onto her side. Thinking of being kidnapped; being terrified, blindfolded and not knowing if the men had hurt or killed Kaleb and Madison, was enough to bring her the rest of the way awake. Not that she'd really been comfortable going to sleep after being put into a medical coma while knowing that tiny robots were going to kill her unless her brother performed a miracle. Which, knowing Meredith as she did, was entirely likely that he would save her life, as long as it didn't involve finding his way with a map or not yelling when someone annoyed him. Which was also why Meredith was the one out having terrifying, wonderful space adventures while she was a mother and a wife. He could perform miracles, and if his emails were to be taken at face value he did so on a regular basis. She could perform miracles just as easily, but when it came down to it she preferred the miracle of bandaging a scrapped knee and kissing it better, or the miracle of a happy family holiday, or the miracle of creating life within herself.

The sound of a nurse walking across the infirmary prompted Jeannie to close her eyes and wait until they'd gone away. She'd had practice faking sleep for years, tutored by Meredith with flashlights well past their bedtime. They had read books on virtually every subject, sharing things they read in whispers and the light from Meredith's flashlight would wave all over the room when he explained something particularly fascinating. When mom or dad walked by the door they'd hide the flashlights under the covers and sprawl out on their beds, Meredith adding the occasional artful snore.

She waited until she was sure the nurse wasn't coming back before opening her eyes and scooting further under the blankets, shivering ever so slightly.

“Can't sleep?” Meredith's voice prompted Jeannie to roll over. “I guessed because I can never sleep in the infirmary either. There's always something beeping, or a light flashing, or a doctor coming over to adjust your IV or check your vitals. Oh, I grabbed you a blanket from one of the empty beds. Because you're always cold, or at least you always were, and the infirmary is always cold and-”

“Thank you, Meredith.” Jeannie interrupted Meredith's rushed, half-whispered speech before he could wake anyone else. She reached out and took the blanket that he was tentatively offering and draped it over her shoulders. Sometimes she forgot that Meredith could perform this kind of miracle too.


End file.
